New Memories
by TheRebelMockingJay
Summary: This story is about Katniss and Peeta after the book Mockingjay. They live like average people.
1. Like a Fearless 15 Year Old

I look at him from across the table. Remembering every feature and detail I can, he seems so precious and innocent... safe even. But, as much as I've wished we are safe it has only a matter of months since Prim died, Gale went to District 2, my Mother not here. Peeta is my only love now. The only one left. If everything since Prim being picked at the Reaping didn't happen, would Peeta be the one I love? Would it be Gale? Or not even? I push away the thought knowing only wondering about it will make me depressed.

Peeta laughs, he must've caught me staring. "Are you going to eat?" I haven't touched the stew and the bread, the meal Peeta has been focused on for hours. Cooking, working magic with.

"Sorry," I blush, "I can't help it." I look down training my eyes on stew. Stew. I am no longer on the bridge of starvation, no one is. Yet, Peeta and I still gulp down every meal like the next one is unpredictable.

Peeta wipes his mouth with the napkin and makes his way towards me. I stand up as well and open my arms wide. This takes him aback a few seconds. I haven't been so up for embraces lately, guess I was still depressed. But sooner than later Peeta is my arms, his face nuzzled in my hair. I trace his muscles in his back with my fingertips, feeling his warmth. My heart fills up the way it did in the arena. The arena is a horrible place in my heart but deep down I come to agree that if there was no arena there would be no Katniss Mellark, The Girl on Fire or the Mockingjay, things that are so valuable to me. Things that define me.

I gently but passionately kiss Peeta before saying, "Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for your company. Thank you for that bread that gave me hope." Peeta smiles and opens his mouth to respond but before any words come out I say, "I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you too Katniss Everdeen." Peeta take me down for a long kiss. He has never gotten to come to saying 'Katniss Mellark' he says 'Katniss Everdeen' seems to fit me just fine. When he finally does let me pull away from his grasp, he says, "Now, finish your stew. I didn't spend 6 hours working on it for nothing." I laugh, for the first time in awhile, even at such a lame joke.

I finish the stew with Peeta massaging my back and braiding my hair. I remember the day on the balcony before the interviews for the 75th Hunger Games. How could I have been so stupid not to entirely trust this man and love him for eternity. "Lets go bake a cake Peeta."

"Katniss, it is like eight o'clock at night." He laughs.

"So, lets go down to the bakery. Have fun. Do something normal for a change. Live a little." I respond, feeling like a fearless fifteen year old. My phrase 'live a little' frightens me, because I've seen enough of the world for 1,000 lives. Also, I normally would never say or even act to do this but I wanted more memories like the night on the balcony with Peeta. I wanted to live everything with him.

"Well I guess. Let's go!" He responds, already out the door.


	2. Carelessness

I dart out of the door running to catch up with Peeta who is already down the road. I'm still kind of shocked of what I have said, yet I have meant every word of it. What exactly was running through my mind now? I feel stupid, loving and most of all fearless and I love every second of it. When I do meet Peeta I take my hand in his, looking into his beautiful eyes. Light and sparks are what I see, like this is what Peeta has been waiting for... fun. We walk in silence but you feel the heat being released from our bodies.

We get to the bakery in less than 5 minutes. Peeta is the proud owner of it now. Me, being stubborn doesn't really help at all. I usually sit in the back playing with my empty hands, my thoughts filled this sadness. I look back seeing how weak I was during the Games, the Rebellion. Now, when the worst is over with, I feel strong and unbreakable.

Peeta opens the door and guides me through to the back room with the ovens. "What did you say? Something about baking a cake... at 8:00 at night?" Peeta asks.

I wrap Peeta in my arms, "Loosen up. Come on, I have no idea how to bake a cake. Help!" I laugh like drunk Haymitch while rattling around with bowls and what seems like potions. I really need to sort out my priorities and guidelines, but not tonight.

Peeta starts pouring and mixing powders and liquids together. It makes an awful mush but I trust Peeta's instincts. It's funny when he's baking he does a little dance, moving his hips back and forth stepping fowards and backwards, whistling a happy song as he goes. I take a seat on the other side of the table/counter from Peeta and lean forward and kiss his nose lightly. "Tell me a story. Something happy. Something you want. Something in the future."

Peeta stops whistling and dancing but considers the offer. He pauses, "Well you are deffinetly involved in what I want. I've always wanted kids. 2, 3, 4 kids. But, I know you would never agree to something like that." I feel a pang of guilt. I have been holding Peeta back from what he's wanted for years. I should've saw this coming. He always looks so calm and relaxed when children come into the bakery asking for cookies and goodies.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I should've known..." I hide my face in my hands trying to pull my emotions away, trying not to cry at such a thing.

I feel Peeta come up from behind and wrap his arms around me. "It's okay. Lets not worry about what happened in the past or what will happen in the future. Let's just focus on what is here now and enjoy the moment." He kisses me on the top of my head and goes back to dancing and whistling, baking his cake. Peeta's confidence is brilliant. I love how nothing seems to get him down, except for the episodes. I love Peeta's smile and when he exudes happiness. I love when he comforts me when I'm a stubborn beast. I love him, and he loves me. For now I'll pretend like everything is okay. I'll pretend he wasn't hi-jacked, he wasn't taken away from me and I didn't start a rebellion that killed people I loved. _Just pretend Katniss, _I tell myself. Atleast now I know what is real and not real.

"Peeta, You love me forever, real or not real."

"Real." He looks into my eyes.

"You'll stay with me through whatever, real or not real."

"Real." His eyes turn slightly darker, confused.

"We are going to bake the best cake humanity will ever taste, real or not real."

He laughs, his crystal blue eyes bright again, "Real. Let's go! Bake, bake, bake that cake." Yup, he is totally going crazy from being too happy. I slightly laugh and allow myself to express a smile.

We spend an hour making this cake. Mixing strange sugars, different flavors of seasoning. Peeta does it naturally. His talent amuses me. There is singing, dancing and, yes, kissing while stirring and completing our first cake. When, we put the cake in the oven and wait for it bake Peeta has me practice painting different flowers. I'm basically sitting on Peeta's lap as he guide me through the strokes, his hand over mine. I feel his breath on my neck, it's warm like the bread from years ago. His breathing equal with mine. I give myself a mental reward for coming up with this idea, it turned at to be so much fun and a stress deductable.

It's about 10:45 when the cake is out of the oven and Peeta is icing is, covering it in a funny, expensive thing called fondant. We go along painting the woods, the cave, our house and beautiful flowers of the cake. Might I say, Peeta is an amazing artist and teacher for making it capable for the cake to turn out so elegantly.

Peeta leads me to the roof of the bakery. Memories from before the Games and of Cinna hit me but I shake my head and grab Peeta's hand. But, this roof isn't made for sight-seeing. We have to be very careful not to slip off and get hurt. That would be ironic if the two biggest rebels fell off the roof to their death. I sit down and have Peeta sit in front of me, his head in my lap. I play with his hair and trace the features on his face with the back of his hand. All while he is fading in and out of sleep. He seems so young and unbroken when he is asleep. I caress his face in my hands and kiss him awake, I don't regret doing it. I miss the sound of his voice.

When I do wake him up, he readjusts us so we are both laying down wrapped in each others arms, looking into each others eyes. He whispers, "I love you Katniss." before he drifts off to sleep. Even though he can't hear it, and there are no cameras I respond with, "I love you too, Boy with The Bread."


	3. You Again

I wake up wrapped in Peeta's arms still on the roof. Townspeople are out and about starring at Peeta and my embrace. I laugh and shake Peeta awake, "Peeta, I think we have some company."

He opens his eyes and looks down at the laughing kids, sighs and waves. All the little ones from below dash around giggling. "Katniss, why don't you want a kid? The Games are over, we will protect them together."

I huff, he's right. But, I don't think I'm ready the protect another child. When I was taking care of Prim and protected her at the Reaping the result was the Capitol hating me. _But their is no overpowering Capitol anymore. _I think to myself. Why was making this choice so hard now? "I'll think about it Peeta. It looks about 6am. I'm sure we can go home and make some breakfast before we have to open the bakery again." Peeta nods and he takes my hand, leading us out of the bakery and down the road.

I can't seem to concentrate on anything. My thoughts bouncing from Peeta to Prim to Rue to my mother to Madge to Finnick to people that I haven't thought about for weeks and months. I just poke around the eggs Peeta made. He takes a seat on the arm of my chair in silence. I didn't notice we have gotten mail until Peeta plops it on the table and walks away quickly.

And I understand why.

On the envelope, the return address belongs to Gale.

I take the envelope in my hands. It smells of Gale, of the forest, of my old best friend. I take a deep breath while fumbling to open it because I'm trembling. Why now? What has happened? Where is Peeta when I need him? No Katniss, you are strong enough. You can do it.

The first two words kill me: Hey Katniss. Katniss, not Catnip. I feel weaker than ever, being hurt by such a small thing. I now what my weakness is: Memories.

Anyway, the letter goes on:

Hey Katniss,

I live in 2 now, I see your mother around sometimes.

I miss you, but I have a good life here I guess. No unfair Capitol, things finally go my way.

I can yell when I want, hunt when I want, love who I want.

Speaking of love, I'm married. Sorry for not inviting you to the wedding, only so many people were around to show up. Her name is Bowly Japling. She's gorgeous and funny, she can even hunt. How's Loverboy? Still hanging on to him?

Whatever, I'm writing this letter because I need a godmother for my coming son.

Write back,or call at 304-635-734D.

Gale.

I reread the letter, thinking harder and harder about every sentence.

I live in 2 now, I see your mother around sometimes. _That's great Gale. Why are you mentioning her?_

I miss you, but I have a good life here I guess. _You're thinking about me? Why? And a good life __you guess__?_

No Capitol, things finally go my way._ Good for you Gale._

I can yell when I want, _things probably about the old overpowering Capitol. _

Hunt when I want, _I miss hunting with you sometimes._

Love who I want. _ Ouch, is that a dig about the star-crossed lovers from District 12? _

Speaking of love, I'm married. _Thanks for writing a letter to me about THAT Gale._

Her name is Bowly Japling. _Bowly? Seems really close to bow and arrow._

She's gorgeous and funny, she can even hunt. _ Seems like you found the perfect replacement of me._

How's Loverboy? _Peeta, is fine._

Still hanging on to him? _Been loving him more lately. We depend on each other. He needs me, I need him. I am not hanging on, I'm buckled in for the ride._

Whatever, I'm writing this letter because I need a godmother for my coming son. _So you are married and your wife is pregnant already. How much time has passed for this to happen? And a godmother for your coming son? I wasn't invited to your wedding. I invited you to our wedding and you said you loved it. I don't know your wife. You basically killed my sister. Why is this what you want from me after all these days?_

Write back, or call at 304-653-734D. _I understand that._

Gale. _Do you understand how screwed up this letter is? Why haven't you talked to me? Told me you were married? Gale, I don't know you anymore._

This one word is bouncing around my head: Married. That one word hurts the most. How come you didn't invite or even tell me about it Gale? You were Peeta's best man and gave me your blessing. We danced and laughed, but you understood I love Peeta. Why didn't you tell me?

I'm scared for a second when I realize I'm talking to Gale in my head. I get up and walk to the phone. Just in time to see Peeta closing the front door heading off to the bakery. I dial Gale's number. After about two rings a woman picks up.

"Hello? Hawthorne residence. Bowly speaking!" This girl is jubliant, oozing happy, like Effie Trinket. Gale would hate her, which confuses me a lot.

"Uh... Hi Bowly," I say _Bowly_ like it's a curse, "This is Katniss."

"Oh, Katniss, Katniss! GALE, HONEY I BELIEVE THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!" Bowly shouts into the phone. Gale must've talked about me a lot because Bowly seems quite fine when she hears the name Katniss. I expected her to feel alien and hurt. In the background, through the phone, I hear Gale thumping done the stairs rapidly. He says to Bowly, "Thanks hun, I got it from here." Then clacks from her heals stampede away.

"Yes Katniss?" Gale says casually. It makes me angry.

"How was your WEDDING?" I respond very sarcastically.

"It was great Katniss. Too bad you weren't invited." He says it like a snake, like President Snow, I shudder at the remention of his name.

"Damn you Gale. You are acting very childish. 'Too bad you weren't invited.' What is that supposed to mean?" I taunt back.

"Well, I wanted you at the wedding. But, my wife said no way. She said it was payback for her not being invited to your wedding." He says.

"Gale, I had no idea you even had a girlfriend. We haven't spoken. You haven't written. It's like you don't care." I say.

He pauses, "Do you know how immature we sound right now? Fighting about what happened in the past. Get over it Katniss. I gave you my reason and that is final. Anything you wish to say now?"

"If your deary wife, Bowly, who sounds just like Effie Trinket-"

"It's not her fault she was born in the Capitol." He yells.

Gale married a woman from the Capitol. That is a huge twist in his story. So unlike him. "A woman from the Capitol? Why? That is totally not something I would expect from you." There is a long silence, "Gale?"

"Catnip," Ah, my good old nickname. "I only married her because she reminded me of you. She has gray eyes that reflect the greens of the forest. She only laughs when she is with me. She is gorgeous. I didn't invite you to the wedding because I thought you would figure that out. I only love her-" His voice is almost at a whisper now, "because she reminds me of you. I want you my child's godmother because I want a piece of you with me at all times. I hope you understand that. I don't love you like I love her though. I don't love you but I always will. Goodbye Katniss." And he hangs up. Leaving me with that. I curse and find water on my face. I look up looking for a leak in the roof and find out I'm being stupid because I'm crying. I need Peeta. I feel lonely and weak.

I dial the bakery's number.

"Hello? Mellark Bakery. Visi speaking." Visi is an 18 year old who works at Peeta's bakery.

"Visi, I need Peeta on the phone now. It's Katniss." I try to say, holding back tears.

In less than 3 seconds Peeta is on the phone. I'm not afraid to let the tears pour down my face now, "I need you home. I know you're at work-"

Peeta says quickly, knowing I am hurt, "I'm coming home. Stay put, don't hurt yourself farther." In the background he yells for Visi to take control of the bakery for now and he hangs up.

I slide down the wall, crying heavily. Peeta is going to ask why I am crying. I don't even know myself. Will bringing up Gale's love for me ruin Peeta's love for me? Will Peeta pull away, untrustingly and close me out? No, he won't, he said 'Real.' When I asked him if he'd stay through everything with me. My face is drenched in tears. I am weak, I hate that. Last night I was fearless and now that feeling is completely gone. I hate this feeling. I depend on Peeta to change it.

Soon enough, Peeta comes bursting through the door. Confusion has swept his face. He finds me in the corner of the kitchen, drowning myself in tears. He comes up, scoops me up and carries me upstairs. He plops me down onto our bed and dresses me in new clothes, more comfortable ones. Then he holds me like I am a baby and plays with my hair. He finally speaks, "Darling, I'm not sure of what happened. But, I do know it is something about Gale. First, I am sorry I wasn't here when you read the letter. I should've known."

"Peeta, it's not your fault you left. You had to work and you have a grudge against Gale. I understand why you reacted the way you did." I say. Peeta always puts the bad things on him. Like it's his fault.

"Okay, we don't need to talk about what happened unless you want to Katniss." Peeta says, very nicely. I feel like I am wrapped in my father's warm, reassuring arms.

"Not right now Peeta." I want to spend the rest of the day wrapped in Peeta's arms like this.

Eventually, I do fall asleep, fairly happy knowing all the things that happened. I have my head on Peeta's chest, just close enough to hear the sound of his heart beating. His heart does not block out the painful knocking at the door. The loud, rapid knocking. I scurry downstairs from adrenaline, waking Peeta up in the process. I open the door to see my mother.


	4. For Peeta

**Okay, don't kill me. Im sorry i haven't been writing and I have to many excuses but WATEV. Lol, so leggo chapter 4!**

"Mom?" I shakily asked. Her face was tear-stained and red.

"Why'd you do it? Why didn't you? You are a worthless mutt. We all blame you for not saving Prim. Katniss..." She hisses, her eyes turning yellow and teeth razor sharp. She swipes at my face and just before she fades away into the darkness.

"Katniss. Wake up, it's just a nightmare. Honey, wake up." I hear a faint voice from faraway call. "Katniss, honey." Peeta presses his lips into my hair.

I finally see the world again. Peeta's eyes are filled with concern.

"It was so real. So real." I plea, as if he would never understand. Peeta is about the only person alive that know's what I have been through. He might've, probably, gone through worse in the Capitol. I crash my lips onto Peeta's pushing all my emotion and what I have left in me into it. I feel a smile against my lips. "Thank you Peeta." I say after eventually breaking the kiss.

"Katniss, I hate to end this wonderful embrace we are having, but I need to go to work." Peeta says quietly.

I gently kiss his lips with an, "Okay." I give him another long kiss and hop out of the bed. I raise my eyebrow and he chuckles.

"You are beautiful Katniss." Peeta says.

"After how you saw me today? Okay, sure. Think that." I growl back.

"Oh honey. Our children would be gorgeous. Would they not?" He questions.

"Peeta! What is with the kids subject. I don't really want kids before 20! We are only 18!" I yell, getting mad. Yes, I'm 18 now, it would be my last year in the Reaping bowl.

"Sorry. I-I-I know. We just have been through so much more. I feel like we are basically 83 with nothing to do but watch each other."

"Why do you want kids? Be honest Peeta."

"I have always wanted kids with YOU. Not anyone else. I want to see something we have created. I want to be a father. I want. I want. I want. I never say I want. This is the only thing, besides you, that I want. Katniss, please see!" He begs with tears on the bridge of barrelling down his face.

"Go to work, Peeta." I sternly say. I could not raise a kid. I tried two times, with Prim and Rue. Prim died because of me, because of Gale. Rue died because of our horrid government. What if the Games started again? My kid would most certainly be picked to play in those murder fields. I wouldn't be able to do it. Never. Not again. Not after what happened.

Peeta raises to go and leaves the room without another word.

OoO

I sat, for the rest of the day, on the kitchen floor. The cold ground relaxes my muscles. Sitting here really pained me into thinking and not getting off topic, nothing much was around me anyways.

The question that needed answering was if I wanted kids or not. At one point I would need to give back to Peeta. I need to prove my love to Peeta. But not now, I, we, are only 18. Maybe at 19 but never 18.

I came the conclusion to hate tears. They run down your cheeks, distorting the look from your face. They make my scars on my face uglier than they already are. For me, they show weakness. Right now, my weakness a decison. Kids? Yes. I will have kids. For Peeta.


	5. Catching Fire

Sitting here on the floor, I became very good at counting seconds, minutes, hours. 30 seconds pass from my decision. 45. 1 minute. 5 minutes. 30 minutes. 1 hour. No Peeta. 2 hours. Now, 3. No Peeta. I feel my heart drop lower with every counting second.

_The grass is green they sky is grey_

_The wind is blowing through the leaves_

_I hear the birds sing merrily_

_I smell the flowers sweet of May_

_As through the fields I walk alone_

_The cold grey creeps inside my skin_

_I feel numbness oozing in_

_My heart has not yet turned to stone_

_I need no one_

_I stand alone_

_The fields are bare_

_Wind in my hair_

_I look away _

_My eyes are shy_

_I feel a tear-_

_Must be the wind_

My poetic thoughts are disturbed by a slammed door, ruff sigh and dialogue. "Katniss, I'm sorry you won't have kids. I'm sorry I pushed it onto you."

I suppress a smile while walking over to the door to wrap my arms around Peeta. I kiss him passionately but get no response. "Peeta, I'm sure having kids with you would be wonderful. Damn right they would be gorgeous, I mean they have you as a father. I want kids with you, Peeta. But not now, maybe next year. We are so young. I think we deserve a chance to live life a little louder before bringing a soul into the world."

15 seconds. 45 seconds. Only sea blue eyes staring back at me in amusement. 1 minute. He captures me with his lips excitedly. The kiss lasts 15 heart beats.

"KATNISS! I am so happy!" He says while lifting me up to spin me. We are laughing like crazy.

"I'm glad." And the kisses filled with happiness continue.

_We swan-dive into the volcano, burning;_

_We're creatures of the catching fire,_

_Mingled male and female, yearning_

_For the heat, the sweet explosion of desire_

_I splash into the pleasure, all consuming;_

_I'm joyfully insane,_

_My passion for you deep, and fully blooming;_

_Long after, sweet warm flickers still remain._

_You make my body sizzle with your kisses,_

_And yet there's so much more;_

_My heart is kindled, too; It knows what bliss is,_

_This closeness that I've never felt before._

_My body and my heart belong to you;_

_I'm peaceful and complete._

_I see more adventures coming for we two,_

_We creatures of the tender fire and heat_

Peeta picks me up and I hang there for a moment unsure of what to do. I wrap my legs around his waist and tug at the buttons on his shirt. "It's okay, Peeta. We can do it, but as long as it doesn't lead to kids." I whisper against his lips.

"Positive? If I hurt you in any way, you must tell me." He responds, carrying me up the stairs.

"Positive." He lays me on the bed and the night dances around with us. The night I will never forget. I get the same feeling at the bakery. The feeling I call: fearless.

**oOo**

When I awaken, the birds outside sing happily. Peeta's naked body lays beside me. I blush feverishly as I think of what we did last night. He stirs beside me as I giggle like a little girl. "Morning darling." I say romantically. Am I flirting? Well, that is new for both of us.

"Morning love." He says back tiredly. I roll so I am pressed against him.

"We have to get up Peeta." I say groaning.

"I know, I know. I can sleep for another lifetime. But that would mean days spent without you."

"Shut up, Peeta, I'm blushing." I laugh.

"I have one request of you." He says, growing more serious, "So I can fall back asleep to a beautiful voice, may you sing to me?"

"Sing?" I croak. "I haven't done that in so long."

"Well, you did whisper poems in my ear last night that were quite amazing." He praises.

He heard? I said my poems aloud? I feel my cheeks grow red before saying, "Okay."

The only poem that comes to mind is something my mother sang to my father when she was sick. It was the only thing I heard her sing after he died.

"_A gentle brush of his fingers,_

_Sending shivers down my spine._

_In the love I see in his eyes,_

_Is a love that equals mine._

_He greets me with a smile,_

_and leaves me with a kiss._

_If he were to ever leave me,_

_I couldn't imagine what I'd miss._

_Maybe it's his touch,_

_Or the way he makes me feel._

_But whatever it is,_

_I'm head over heals"_

"Katniss," Peeta whispers, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Stay with me, Katniss, please? Until i fall to sleep?" He plead.

Maybe he was asleep, or just awake enough to here it but I responded with, "Always."

When Peeta is asleep, I do the counting game again. Only this time, I am counting his heart beats and breaths. I play with his hair while his head is in my lap and sing him sweet lullabies. How idiotic of me to not believe his love to me was real back then. A stupid girl I was. It took me 2 Hunger Games and a War to realize my true love for Peeta. Why he hasn't left me is an amazing thought. I took his love for grated, couldn't see through my blind eyes. I do not deserve this boy. He is an angel, and my job is to create a life that is heaven.

**Okay.. I'm sorry for the over load of poems/songs but I was just in the mood. Sorry if it's horrible because I didn't want it to be too long before I got another chapter out. If there is any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. Don't you worry, this weekend I have all the time in the world and I'm planning on giving you a new chapter everyday. Get ready for a big, big, big event that involves the wonderful EFFIE! I have enough drama with Gale and want him AWAY so I'm going to give you a twisty suprise! (At least I hope it's twisty!) Love you all!**


	6. Pink Lady and Her Daughter

Haymitch stands in the doorway watching Peeta and I, wrapped in our covers. He rubs his lips together and makes an awkward groaning sound. "Okay, would you star-crossed lovers get up and do something productive! I have came here with a reason! Get up!" He turns to run down the stairs. My cheeks turn a bright red. Did Haymitch really just see Peeta and I naked? Oh gosh.

Peeta strokes my blush, "I know, I'm disturbed too. But he was probably too drunk to notice otherwise."

"Do you think he could knock?" I moan, scurrying over to put on some clothes. I pick black pants that hug my legs in all the right places. For a shirt I choose a forest green sweater. I lace up my hunting boots and put them on. I braid my hair in the original 'Girl on Fire' braid I wore in the arena. Peeta got dressed quicker in simple jeans and a gray t-shirt. "Admiring the view?" I playfully ask him.

"You are beautiful." He says leaning over to kiss me lips. The kiss lasts for seems like hours. Peeta is the first to breakaway, breathlessly. "Ugh, I almost forgot, Haymitch is here." He takes my hand and leads us down the stairs.

We find Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table drinking some red liquid. "Well, it took you long enough! I have news to tell you! Big, big news!"

Peeta goes to the pantry to take out some bread he made from previous days. While he is slicing and buttering it, he says, "Nice to see you too, Haymitch. Happy news? Are your geese running away from you again?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "Loverboy, it's worse than geese running away," He takes a long swing from his glass, "EFFIE IS COMING!"

From across the room, Peeta almost drops the plate with bread. A small squeek is supressed in my throat. "What? Why?" I ask feverishly. "What happened. WHY IS SHE COMING BACK." As much as I loved Effie, her coming is big news. It means something very big is being planned. Something to do with the Capitol. An interview, a marriage, a baby, something that is scripted.

Haymitch grows serious, acting very sober. "There are more uprisings. In the Capitol. Now, Mockingjay, just because you killed Snow and Coin, it doesn't mean their followers are still around. People from the original Capitol, are called Capitists. Effie is a Capitist. Cinna was one, etc. Capitists were never put into the games, they watched. Some Capitists want the games back. People call them Hungerism." Haymitch's hands shake. Peeta is pounding his fists on the counter. I stay silent but do nothing to show fear.

Why would anyone risk anything to start another war? Is that why Effie is coming? To make me Mockingjay again? But Effie is a Capitist. "There can't be more Games. Never. I forbid it."

Haymitch looks up deathly, "Why would you forbid it?"

My heart is pounding faster, faster. I clench my jaw. Time to be Girl on Fire again. Time to be powerful. "They can't put people back in the Games! It's horrible amusement for Capitists! It's unfair. Shows strongest always win. No one wants to risk their children going into the Games!" I yell. Why would anyone want the Hunger Games back?

"Sweetheart, what you are saying is about The Reaping, The Districts, The Poor. I haven't finished yet. They want to put the people supporting Hungerism in the Games. That means people in the CAPITOL! Capitists! Make them feel pain! Show them what it's like!"

"Kids that are the ages 12 through 18?" Peeta asks shakily. He's always asking about the kids.

"No. Anyone. Anyone can be picked! Any one who wants the Games back! And do you know who wants the Games back? EFFIE! Why? She wants to bring people back, like she did for you and Peeta! And do you know who got picked? EFFIE! Along with her daughter!"

"Why would they do that? Yes, they are in the Capitol and have Hungerism but a mother and daughter? Who is the President now? Who is doing this?" I yell. This makes no sense. Wouldn't this just prove we are no better than the old Capitol?

"Why? The President always have had a special hatred for Capitol people. Who? You tell me sweetheart, he was your best friend." Haymitch hisses, almost flipping the table over. He stands and takes me by the shoulders, "Was your best friend."

I feel winded. My knees are going weak. I need to run, get fresh air. This is all too much to handle. Why would Gale do that? We just fought a war. Since when was Gale, President? "Haymitch, Gale isn't the President! He can't be!"

"Newsflash Sweetheart. He is." Haymitch presses harder on my shoulders. Where is Peeta? I turn to my right and see him looking evilly at the wine glass, clenching the end of the table. His eyes go blurry and fill with gray. No, no, no. Not now.

I run over to Peeta and stroke his back. "Shh Peeta. It's okay. I'm here. You are here. Your name is Peeta Mellark. I fought a war to get you back from the Captiol. I love you. Peeta. I love you."

He spins around, "Run, Katniss. Run! Quick! I'll hurt you if you don't!" In his eyes I see a pained look. He's trying to fight of the tracker-jacker venom.

That's exactly what I do. I run. Leaving Haymitch with Peeta. Faster, faster. My feet beat down the food at a record time. Where to go. Where to go? Not home. Not the forest to hunt, to many memories of Gale. Not the lake, dad is there. I need somewhere only I know of. Not Gale, Peeta, Prim, Mom, Dad. I need to rely on myself. I need to do something. I can't run away like a scared animal. I can fight back like a fearless one.

But, by feeling of strength vanishes when I see a tall women dressed in pink with her gorgeous child.

**Okay dokey. I'm sorry for spelling, I wanted to get a chapter in today. Also, I didn't want to turn The Hunger Games into Twilight by having only all these lovey chapters where the girl relies on the boy the whole tie. I was always on Team District 12... lol... which means I love a little love but a lot of action. So is it horrible, good, amazing, bad, hate where I'm going with it?**


	7. Authors Note: Finn and Annie!

Authors Note

Hi Guys! I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a Finnick and Annie story? I really love them! Haha. Would you want a story base around: Before Finnick went into the Games, after Finnick went into the Games, when Annie goes in the Games

Leave a comment on your thoughts


End file.
